


Gestos de amor

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Akamaru sabia que Kiba o amava, mesmo quando não cooperava...mesmo quando não cooperava em datas importantes.





	Gestos de amor

Um passo. Dois passos...Dois passos e meio.

Akamaru olhava por entre as sobrancelhas o bolo, agora esfarelado e caído no chão, com um ar pesaroso. Seu Kiba ficaria enlouquecido quando visse toda aquela bagunça no quarto.

Deu mais um passo e observou-o de soslaio algumas vezes, indo e voltando até à porta, recebendo, assim, um olhar desconfiado como resposta pelo seu comportamento incomum.

Quando viu Kiba levantar-se, correu para debaixo da escrivaninha e colocou as patas em cima dos olhos. Sentiu o aroma de impaciência do seu companheiro, seguido de um grito agudo:  _Akamaruuuuu!_

Ganiu alto, cheio de arrependimento.

***

Kiba terminava de limpar o quarto cheio de glacê e do bolo que demorou uma semana para ficar pronto para o aniversário da sua mãe, que chegaria em...olhou o relógio da parede, 1h30min. Suspirou, tentando encontrar alguma solução para não estragar a surpresa da mãe.

Hana estava a entretendo e não conseguia pensar em um local que vendesse um bolo confeitado digno da comemoração.

Mandou um clone até a casa de Hinata — que graças aos céus morava perto — , e torceu para que ela lhe dissesse uma alternativa para não ser degolado por sua irmã louca.

Infelizmente, ela não tinha nenhuma ideia e eles estavam observando o nada contemplativamente.

Sentiu algo molhado encostar-se ao seu braço e foi logo reclamando:

— Ah, não, sua peste! Por sua culpa eu não... — Virou-se para mostrar o quanto estava chateado quando viu a expressão do seu cãopanheiro e o que ele tinha na boca.

O osso  defumando imenso que havia comprado para ele como presente por ter ido bem em uma missão estava intacto, pois Akamaru sempre o roia aos finais de semana, quando eles estavam livres de missões e não existia nada que atrapalhasse as 4h que ele demorava para terminá-lo.

Ele colocou o osso perto da sua perna e saiu com a cabeça baixa e o rabo entre as pernas. O olhar era de absoluta tristeza e os passos estavam devagar, deixando a barriga quase no chão. Aquela expressão era de submissão e o coração de Kiba ficou apertado quando percebeu que os grandes olhos marrons estavam marejados.

— Akamaru — chamou, levantando-se. — Ei, amigão, o que foi?

Akamaru apenas olhou-o com culpa pelo que fez. Não era sua intenção estragar tudo. Só queria saber se o rosa do bolo tinha gosto de cereja. Odiava ver Kiba estressado por causa dele, ainda mais em uma data tão especial.

Kiba sorriu com ternura para ele, sabendo que aquele gesto era mais precioso que qualquer surpresa no mundo. Aquilo era o amor em sua forma mais pura.

Sua mãe saberia apreciar.

— Akamaru-chan, não fique triste — Hinata soprou mais algumas palavras de conforto para ele, enquanto Kiba fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

Colocou a cabeça na dele e deu um beijo entre os olhos, pois seu filho adorava.

— Me diga com sinceridade: estava bom? — perguntou, dando uma risada ao saber que estava, e muito.

Akamaru latiu em confirmação — sim, sabia distinguir todos os sons que ele fazia; era assim que se comunicavam a maior parte do tempo, oras! — e o olhou com arrependimento.

— Bem, então é claro que valeu a pena. Você pode dar seu osso pra vovó quando ela chegar, beleza?

Recebeu uma lambia entusiasmada no rosto e viu um sorriso cheio de dentes e uma língua pra fora e olhos brilhantes. Seu coração se acalmou.

***

Hana e sua mãe acabavam de chegar. Ele e Akamaru as esperavam com refrigerante e salgados e, é claro, o osso defumado.

— Parabéns, mamãe — cantarolou Kiba, junto com Akamaru.

A sua mãe apenas sorriu... sabia que ela desconfiava! e os abraçou.

— Cadê o bolo? — Hana sussurrou furiosamente em seu ouvido.

— Akamaru comeu — respondeu ele, ganhando um olhar incrédulo.  — Mamãe, Akamaru tem um presente pra lhe dar.

Akamaru levou o osso, agora embrulhado, até ela e a entregou com uma saudação e um “eu te amo”. Sorte que sua família inteira falava  _cachorrês._

— Ah, querido, obrigada! — a voz de sua mãe estava embargada pela emoção, afinal, aquilo era o mesmo que ganhar um rim. — este é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida inteira.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, foi derrubada com a agitação do seu cãopanheiro.

Com uma expressão debochada, Kiba piscou para a irmã.

***

Era hora de dormir e Kiba já estava roncando do lado esquerdo do futon. Akamaru sorriu, sabendo que seu drama havia funcionado mais do que bem. Bem, ele estava muito arrependido, é claro, mas se não tivesse aparentando estar tão triste, ainda estaria brigado com Kiba e o clima da casa teria sido de tensão.

Deitou-se do lado vago e colocou a cabeça nos ombros dele, suspirando de satisfação. Era tão bom ficar assim; a melhor parte do dia, na verdade. Ganhava até da hora da comida ou quando brincavam no parque. Á noite podia olhar pra ele com mais calma, também sentia um braço ao seu redor protetoramente ao menor sinal de barulho. Aqueles pequenos gestos eram o que lhe provava que o amor era recíproco na mesma intensidade.

Ah, a lua parecia tão bonita. E amanhã seria ainda mais bonito.... ganharia um osso muito maior que de costume!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot dedicada a Lessie, por me ensinar a amar mais todos os dias.


End file.
